1. Field of Industrial Application
This invention relates to a method and a system for confirming and correcting an offensive and/or a defensive posture in a team ball game wherein a ball or similar materials in soccer, American football, basketball, rugby, volleyball, hockey and the like are employed.
2. Prior Art
As described above, it is not too much to say that victory or defeat in a team ball game is often decided based upon the use of a particular offensive and/or defensive formation composed of all the players in a team at a key point during the game. In other words, it becomes a key to the score to prepare a formation against that of the other party as a result of seeing promptly through the formation on the other side, i.e., the defensive formation when one is on the offensive side, and the offensive formation when on the defensive side.
Under such circumstances, it was heretofore common for the manager or leader of one of the opposing teams to call a meeting so as to confirm the use of an offensive and/or defensive formation. Specifically, such meetings are typically composed of discussions as, for example, on a defensive side, "if the offensive side uses, for example, the offensive formation of pattern A, we will oppose to it by using the defensive formation of pattern A; if the offensive side takes and offensive formation of pattern B, we will take the defensive formation of pattern B. "
Typically, such meetings may be carried out using, for example, "blue" magnetic tips representing players on an offensive side and "red" magnetic tips representing players on a defensive side to illustrate either a certain offensive or defensive pattern with the tips being positioned on a steel board, in conjunction with discussion in the meeting.
However, there are an infinite variety of offensive and defensive formations of a team which may be suitably changed depending upon the type of game, the teams opposing one another, the progress of a game and the like, so that such formations are not unitary.
In this regard, one way of improving the above conventional system is to adopt a video image system as a better means for grasping, recording, and analyzing the changes in offensive and/or defensive patterns of a certain team. Furthermore, recorded video images may be used to comparatively examine the changed pattern of an opposing team with a pattern of one's own team.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,184,295 (issued on Feb. 2, 1993) discloses that model acting and the like have previously been recorded as video images, and these model acting video images are overlapped with an acting video image of a person who is to be coached by means of arithmetic processing or the like to obtain a stereoscopic video image, whereby a suitable coaching is conducted.
While this prior invention is suitable for sports or activities which proceed in comparatively "slow" pace as compared with the other sports, e.g., golf play, grasping and analyzing offensive/defensive patterns in team sports were substantially impossible to achieve, particularly in violent sports such as soccer and rugby.
Typically, over time, teams will change formation patterns, both offensive and/or defensive patterns, that are peculiar to or inherent in their team, and particularly with teams in violent sports like soccer.